


Boys Will Be Boys

by Lawral



Category: NCIS
Genre: Edited, F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawral/pseuds/Lawral
Summary: This is what happens when you really need to write and you’ve just given your twin boys a bath.
Relationships: Ziva David/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 5





	Boys Will Be Boys

McGee perched on his chair typing away on his latest book. It hadn’t seemed like three years had passed since Deep Six had made Thom E. Gemcity a best-selling author. Even Rock Hollow and Foreign Soil had hit the best-selling chart. Now he was working on the fourth installment of The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs. 

It wasn’t the only change in his life over the past few years. Now he lived in a two-story house on a quiet little street in Silver Spring with his brand-new bride. Ziva had looked incredible as he watched her walk down the short aisle at the little chapel they’d found. He could still remember the look of content on her face- how could he not; the wedding had only been three months ago- as she tried her best to ignore the pleading cry of the baby in Sarah’s arms. 

It hadn’t been the wedding they’d pictured. Well, it was in a sense. It was personal, intimate and exquisite. Tim had said it was nothing compared to how beautiful she was. A small chuckled emitted from his mouth as he remembered the retort she’d had to that comment. It had been compliments like that one that lead to the birth of the little McGee who was being danced around the reception hall by Abby.

He continued to type away as he heard water running in the bathroom just down the hall. He could hear Ziva talking to their son. Matthew Eli McGee, named after their fathers. They had agreed to teach him both English and Hebrew; it had been important to each of them. She was cooing over him and explaining the process of a bath in both languages.  
It had been such an unexpected surprise to see how gentle and patient she was when Matthew was born. Tony often joked that little McGoogoo had it made. His comments were usually answered with a swift jab to the ribs or a paper ball thrown at his head. Tim just expected that she saved up whatever frustrations Matthew gave her and took them out on Tony.

“Ahh!” Ziva screamed.

McGee suddenly turned, jumped from his seat and ran to the bathroom before even realizing he’d moved. He could hear a soft giggle. His son had laughed for the first time. The thought brought a small smile to his face. Five months old and he laughed. He then saw Ziva turn to him and he had to fight to remove the smile from his face and the laughter from his voice.

Ziva had a small stream of wetness running down her shirt. She stayed next to the baby but held her arms out and threw daggers at her husband. He’d done it once again; would she ever learn?

“Honey?” McGee choked.

“He peed on me… again!” 

Tim burst out laughing and didn’t even try to move from the small rubber duck she threw at his head. She told him to shut up in Hebrew and returned to finishing the bath, all while keeping a very close eye on her son’s nether regions in case the geyser decided to erupt again.


End file.
